<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't help but feel a way by mee3eech</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331111">can't help but feel a way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee3eech/pseuds/mee3eech'>mee3eech</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daichi sluts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tags Are Fun, gay pining, idk he's either that or the other, if u could even call it that, mildly, oblivious of his own actions at least, oikawa gives me panic gay vibes okay, oikawa is interesting dont judge, or he's just ignoring stuff, slight character introspection, this shit is betaed babyyy, vague romance stuff happens, why is gay pining not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee3eech/pseuds/mee3eech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno wins and Daichi beams.</p><p>Karasuno wins again and Daichi glows.</p><p>or the bruise on Daichi's cheek garners some attention (Oikawa's and Ushijima's).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daichi sluts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't help but feel a way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from joyce wrice's so so sick</p><p>this is my first fic, kudos and feedback are appreciated</p><p>sorry for the lackluster summary and title, i got so excited to post this that i forgot that fics need a summary and title</p><p>this entire stemmed from a panel of oikawa and daichi which spiralled into a mess of headcanons that i needed to get off my chest</p><p>big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivvvvin/pseuds/Vivvvvin">Vivvvvin</a> for being my beta reader and dealing w me when i subjected her w headcanons</p><p>haikyuu and its characters do not belong to me, all credit goes to haruichi furudate</p><p>i make no profit from this, this is just for fun</p><p>enjoy reading</p><p>edit 02/11/2021: just added the italics to where i wanted them to be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bruise mark on Daichi’s cheek makes the team worry. He tells them that it doesn’t hurt anymore and that he can play to reassure them, but the missing tooth that shows itself when he opens his mouth to speak aggravates them further. The stern tone that laces his voice when he reassures them again seems to do the job, but it doesn’t get rid of the knowing glance and concerned stare that Suga and Asahi respectively give him. It almost had him sighing. Leave it to his two best friends to know how he really felt. </p><p>He wouldn’t have had it any other way, he thinks. The team’s worry shows that they care about their captain and that lights a flame inside Daichi’s chest. Being captain is very much rewarding but sometimes (most of the time), it leaves a tired feeling in his bones. Karasuno’s volleyball club is rambunctious, to say the least. </p><p>Dealing with them is almost the same as diffusing a bomb, except the bomb with a little blond mark is constantly going off along with the bomb that has a grey covering on its top, almost like a five o’clock shadow. Two more bombs arrive after the first two, one with an orange covering and the other with a black one, beeping back and forth, almost like they are arguing. Now instead of the initial two, he needs to diffuse four bombs without letting the situation escalate any further but a bomb with glasses and another with freckles appear and are antagonising the beeping bombs and Daichi is not getting any help from his two partners-in-crime, one of which is busy panicking and is almost in tears while the other is bringing in more bombs- wait. <em>Are those more bombs-</em></p><p>Sigh.</p><p>(Whoever thought that Sugawara was a responsible vice captain has never seen him enabling most of the stupid acts the team has done and on some occasions, encouraging his kouhais to do said stupid act.)</p><p>That is to say, Daichi doesn’t regret being Karasuno’s captain. Sure, it gets rowdy sometimes and can easily get overwhelming, but he believes in his capability to get his team in control. It also helps that his kouhais respect him to some degree. It always leaves a fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever they would depend on him, whether on or off the court. He will always have Karasuno’s back. He will always be their pillar of defense.</p><p>--</p><p>It all paid off in the match against Seijoh.</p><p>He is still high off the adrenaline of the game when he realizes.</p><p><em>They won.</em> </p><p>Karasuno rose from the ashes of their defeat and won against Aoba Johsai, a powerhouse school. All the sweat, aching muscles, bruises, and calloused palms weren’t all for naught. The resulting emotions are exhilarating, threatening to burst from Daichi’s entire being in a big yell that would be unbecoming of the calm reliable captain persona he had made for himself. His rowdy kouhais seem to have beaten him to it, Tanaka screaming his heart out, with Noya and Hinata jumping around, with excess energy or adrenaline he didn’t know. He sees his team’s overjoyed faces, the proud gleam in Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei’s eyes, Kiyoko’s slight smile beside the two adults, Yachi’s glowing smile from the bleachers above. Daichi catches Suga’s eye, a conversation taking place.</p><p><em>We won.</em> Suga’s eyes crinkled at the corners, his smile so wide it would probably hurt his cheeks later.</p><p><em>We did.</em> Daichi returns the smile with an easy grin of his own, pride blooming in his chest. </p><p>They both look at Asahi, busy being hugged by an excitable Noya who ceased his jumping a while ago. He turns his head to look at his two friends, smile as big as Suga’s and Daichi’s. Daichi lets out a chuckle and calls for his teammates. </p><p>"Come on guys, let's line up."</p><p>They all stand before the line painted on the floor of the court, facing Aoba Johsai on the other side of the net. They bow and yell, "Thank you for the match!" With the formalities done, his team shake in their excitement again, smiles and grins not dropping from their faces as they gather their belongings. Suga and Asahi gravitate towards Daichi and they move together to face Kiyoko. The slight upward tilt of her lips widens Daichi's grin further. </p><p>"Congratulations on the match," her melodious voice rings through their ears as each gives their own smile at her. </p><p>"Thank you for cheering us on," Daichi replies. At his side Suga is all smiles and shining eyes. His fists are clenching hard enough that it worries Daichi, afraid of his nails breaking skin, but his worries are unfounded as Suga’s fists loosen.  The excitement was getting to Suga, he can see that. On Suga's right is Asahi. He looks ready to keel over in joy and exhaustion. The lingering adrenaline of the game is slowly wearing off and it tires Asahi out, though his face is lit up with unconcealed happiness. </p><p>Suga pats both his friends' backs repeatedly. "Waah, you guys were so cool," praises Suga, his eyes flitting from Daichi to Asahi. "Daichi's receives and Asahi's spikes as well." The patting has evolved into hitting and it is starting to hurt.</p><p>"Ah- Suga, that hurts." Asahi moves forward slightly to disrupt the momentum of Suga's hits, hand gingerly rubbing his aching back. </p><p>Suga lets out a merry laugh. "Haha, sorry. I'm just so excited." He settles his hand on Asahi's shoulder instead, giving it a slight squeeze. He does the same to Daichi, who gives Suga a mirthful smile. </p><p>"You were cool with that serve too Suga," Asahi shares, the hand rubbing his back now at his side, lips upturned into a small smile.</p><p>"I was, wasn't I?"  Suga's hand is on his hip and the other is stroking his chin, a smug look making its way on his face. The look melts into laughter and the other third years join in. "Let's go, I wanna celebrate this win with my cute kouhais." He grabs his bag from the bench and practically skips towards the others that are by the exit. Asahi and Kiyoko follow soon after, talking quietly with each other, their bags hanging from their shoulders. </p><p>Daichi stands there for a moment, content with watching Suga run up to a jumping Hinata pulling the boy into a crushing hug. The orange haired boy didn't seem to mind as he hugs his senpai back with as much force. A fond smile makes its way to Daichi's lips. He turns sideways towards his bag and from the corner of his peripheral, he catches Seijoh dejectedly packing up. His eyes don’t stay too long on each member, finding his gaze gravitating to Oikawa. </p><p>The other captain doesn’t look as disappointed as his team, but Daichi has a feeling his emotions are in turmoil and he’s only keeping up a facade for his team. That is the unspoken job of the captain. Besides guiding and leading, they also have to be the support that would reassure and keep the team in check. The captain has to be strong for the team so that the team would not crumble. Oikawa has his respect for that.</p><p>He startles out of his daze when chocolate eyes meet his own. Oikawa nods at him and he does the same. The Seijoh captain continues his parade towards the exit on their side, bag in hand. Daichi can hear Suga shouting for him so he grabs his bag and makes his way to his team.</p><p>--</p><p>"Woah!!! We really won!"</p><p>"Shut up dumbass Hinata!! You've been going on about that for 20 minutes now!"</p><p>"I still can't believe it Kageyama! We really won!!"</p><p>"It was all thanks to you two, Hinata, Kageyama." Tanaka wraps an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "That last spike was really awesome!"</p><p>"You were cool too Tanaka-senpai! You were all BWAAHH and GWAAHH and WOOAHH!!" Hinata's eyes are sparkling as he looks at his senpai with awe and admiration. </p><p>Tanaka laughs heartily, a light blush dusting his cheeks. </p><p>"Noya-senpai too!!"</p><p>Nishinoya perks up at the mention of his name and, like a dog being called by its owner, he disappears from his spot beside Asahi and reappears in front of Hinata, standing proudly with his chest puffed out and his hands resting on his hips.</p><p>Hinata rambles on with his praises, "Noya-senpai was like wOOOSH and BWAM and GWAAHH!!!"</p><p>Nishinoya snickers, his arm now linking with Tanaka’s as their pride grows with each yell of their kouhai. "We were cool senpais, weren't we?"</p><p>"Yeah!!! The coolest of all senpais!!"</p><p>"Would it kill you to pick up a dictionary?" Tsukishima inquires from behind them, his childhood friend Yamaguchi ever loyally by his side. </p><p>"Oh shut up Stingyshima! I know you're as happy as I am," Hinata huffs. His face twists in annoyance. Their senpais behind him gain identical mischievous looks. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah Tsukishima," Tanaka and Nishinoya speak in unison, inching closer to the tall blonde. </p><p>Tsukishima's face doesn’t twitch even a little, the apathetic mask firmly put in place. "Not really, it was just another match that we won."</p><p>Tanaka clicks his tongue in disapproval, Nishinoya nodding along to Tanaka. Hinata looks ready to start another argument when Daichi interrupts them. </p><p>"Don't fight." They all wither under Daichi's glare with the exception of the glasses-wearing first year. "Get to the bus, we're going to have a meeting when we get to the gym back at Karasuno. It'd be better to get there early so that you guys will get your rest."</p><p>A chorus of agreements ring through the air and Daichi's kouhais trek to the bus. Hinata was jumping around unlike the others and it looks like Tsukishima is starting to get slightly annoyed by it. Daichi hears a sigh beside him and he turns to see Suga. </p><p>"Ah, to be young. It's amazing Hinata still has the energy to bounce around like that," Suga ends his statement with another sigh, this one more wistful than the previous one. </p><p>"Feeling the old age already Suga?" The captain's lips stretches into a playful smirk, elbowing his friend in the ribs. </p><p>Sugawara swats his captain's elbow, a smirk on his face mirroring Daichi's. "Now, that's no way to treat your elders Daichi-kun." </p><p>Daichi's chest rumbles as deep chuckles escape his mouth. Another voice laughs along with him, Suga's eyes closing in mirth. The moment is interrupted when Daichi notices teal and white along the corner of his vision. Turning, he sees Seijoh's captain and vice captain making their way to them. He hears Hinata's surprised squawk of "Grand King!" behind them and he can imagine Kageyama bristling with caution. He is not them, though, so he merely crosses his arms across his chest, waiting for them to present why they’re  approaching him. Suga remains calm beside him, his hazel eyes going over the two. </p><p>--</p><p>Oikawa is not as angry as he thought he would be. A part of him always knew that Tobio would surpass him, would rise higher than he could ever hope to reach. It doesn’t seem as daunting and intimidating now. </p><p>He had years to think about it. Beneath the immature and petty front that he put up (which is mostly genuine), he thought about it during the long nights where he can’t sleep or the all nighters he occasionally pulls rewatching recordings after recordings of previous matches, scrutinizing every move he and his team makes. Making mental corrections and reminders which eventually spiral into how he thinks Tobio would’ve done things differently. </p><p>The setter would like to say with confidence that he is familiar with how his kouhai plays. He had a front row seat to it for a year after all. But that isn’t the case. That single year was akin to a bottle of water being poured into a vast ocean. The prodigy’s playing evolved into something more demanding, more controlling. His tyranny was as purposeful as it was destructive. Being abandoned by his team, Oikawa shudders even thinking about it. A setter may be the one who sets the pace of the game, but a setter without a team is like a fish floundering on land. The setter is nothing with nobody.</p><p>That changed when Tobio entered Karasuno. </p><p>That changed when the prodigy met his partner.</p><p>With the short spiker, Oikawa is sure that Tobio will flourish further. He will continue to evolve into something so powerful and beautiful that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to deny it at all.</p><p>(He bristles at the thought. He hopes that time will not come any time soon.)</p><p>(He knows that wish will not be granted.)</p><p>With all this in mind, he has already come to terms with the inevitable. It doesn’t mean that he would stop trying though. Tobio had another thing coming to him if he thought this defeat would bring Oikawa down. He promises to himself that he will work harder than ever before. He <em>will</em> give his kouhai a challenge that he can’t refuse. (Tobio would never refuse a challenge against Oikawa.)</p><p>So, with the grace and dignity of a captain, he stands with his team as they bow towards the spectators, their supporters on the bleachers and yells their gratitude. He takes a look at his team’s faces, expressions stricken with disappointment and tear tracks staining their cheeks, and thinks he'll continue being a captain that they can count on.</p><p>--</p><p>Though he says that he has made peace with the thought of Kageyama surpassing him, it doesn’t stop the annoyance that creeps into his heart when he sees his lovely kouhai glaring at him from behind the younger’s captain. He notices the tension lacing Kageyama’s shoulders and the way his expression is sourer than usual. Serves him right. <em>Boohoo, are you uncomfortable Tobio-chan?</em></p><p>He swears he has made his peace. </p><p>All thoughts of Kageyama peter into nothingness as Oikawa’s chocolate orbs proceed to land on the reason he dares approach Karasuno. </p><p>Sawamura is calm and sturdy as ever, the crossed arms giving an image of something more intimidating. Granted, with the other’s muscles, it was doing a better job than he initially thought. If Oikawa was a lesser man, he would have cowered. Instead, his back straightens as he acknowledges the other captain with a nod and says, “Congratulations on your win.”</p><p>His lips are upturned in that usual smile of his that made fangirls and a number of men swoon. He holds out his hand for a handshake, a civil offering. Sawamura accepts it, gripping Oikawa's hand slightly. His hand stays in the other captain's grip for a few seconds before it loosens and he takes his hand back. </p><p>"That was a good game Sawamura-kun." The comment is genuine, Oikawa really does think it was a good game. Karasuno evolved so much in such a short time span, it was almost scary. The setter didn’t expect any other result. These Karasuno people are just like that, they wouldn't let a loss hinder their want for growth. Each member is determined in their own right and they have the will for it. They’re crows after all, birds of change and transformation.</p><p>It’s almost cute how the shorter captain glows with pride, body language and facial expression practically overflowing with the emotion. He has every right to be, Oikawa thought. Karasuno grows and continues to do so with every match; practice or official, every win, every loss. The group of wild cards had beaten them, and now they are on their way to the end of qualifiers. They’ll play against Shiratorizawa. Against Ushiwaka.</p><p>Oikawa hurries to bury the bitter heaviness that flourishes in him. <em>I’m here to be a good sport. That’s how the captain should be.</em> </p><p><em>Yeah. A good sport.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>He’ll deal with that later.</p><p>“Thank you Oikawa. You guys did good too.” Sawamura’s smile is good natured. The Seijoh captain finds that he can’t see a trace of malice in the expression and his tone is anything but mocking. This irks him. It would be easier to be upset if Sawamura was an asshole. The problem is, he isn’t. He’s a good guy and a good captain. It also doesn’t hurt that Sawamura is handsome. This annoys Oikawa more than it should. What’s more annoying; however, is Tobio-chan, who hasn’t stopped glaring at him ever since the beginning of this encounter.</p><p>Not one to give up a challenge against his precious kouhai, Oikawa glares right back until he yelps because of a smack to the back of his head. </p><p>"Don't even start, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi's voice drips with exasperation at his friend's immature behaviour. </p><p>"I didn't even do anything Iwa-chan!" grumbles Oikawa, almost withering under Iwaizumi's disbelieving stare. He sends a final glare at the prodigy setter before moving his gaze back to Sawamura's face. Where was he? Right, Sawamura's handsome face. </p><p>Sawamura's handsome face that’s marked with a nasty looking bruise. </p><p>The bruise is dark, but paired with the shorter man’s tan skin it didn’t look that bad. Didn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. He heard vague gossip from spectators that he and his team passed while going to the venue of the Karasuno-Seijoh match, something about a player colliding with another player hard enough that a tooth fell out. It seems like Sawamura was the victim. Thinking about it, Oikawa recalls that he saw a small gap between the other captain’s teeth when he smiled but it was a fleeting moment that Oikawa thought he merely imagined it.</p><p>Unknowingly, his arm raises itself slowly, hand stretching out like he’s about to touch the bruise. </p><p>
  <em>Touch the bruise.</em>
</p><p>He realizes and freezes.</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>He is definitely not thinking about that. He doesn’t want to touch Sawamura’s bruise, check if it still hurts. Caress the mark that is covering the other’s cheek, fingers gingerly hovering above like he is touching flower petals and afraid that it will break with just a single press. <em>No, he is not thinking about that.</em></p><p>He must look weird frozen like that or his face is twisted in an expression that Sawamura reads because he speaks. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” he reassures, hand waving around like he’s fanning this issue off.</p><p>"It still looks like shit Sawamura," Iwaizumi replies, beating Oikawa in saying something. "You should ice it when you get home." </p><p>"Yeah, I was planning to. Thanks for the concern anyway." </p><p>A beat of silence passes before Iwaizumi speaks again, "We should be getting back. Our team is probably waiting for us." He puts his hands inside his jacket pockets and turns to go. </p><p>"Ah wait, Iwaizumi-san." Suga who has been quiet the whole interaction suddenly says. "Can I get your number? It'd be nice to keep relationships between other volleyball teams alive. It'd be easier for both our teams." </p><p>Iwaizumi nods and pulls his phone from his pants, handing the device to Sugawara who enters his contact info and sends a text to himself. </p><p>"There you go. If you wanna get in touch, don't be afraid to contact me," Suga gives Iwaizumi his phone back.</p><p>"Thanks," Iwaizumi nods. "Come on Shittykawa." He nudges his friend's elbow with his own. Turning, he starts walking to where Seijoh's bus is parked. </p><p>Oikawa doesn’t move for a moment, then he opens his mouth. "Sawamura-kun, beat Ushiwaka." </p><p>Daichi smirks, the action along with the bruise making him look more roguish than he really was. "That's what we're planning."</p><p>--</p><p>And beat him they do.</p><p>After many one touches and "nice receive", they do it. They beat Shiratorizawa. They won against the undefeated champion of three years. They <em>won.</em></p><p>There were many close calls though. How their supposed "perfect defense" failed and got revised, how Tsukishima's fingers got injured because of blocking Ushijima's spike (<em>holy shit</em>, his kouhai did what was thought impossible. Daichi still can't believe it, and he saw it.) </p><p>It bothers Daichi that there were many balls that he didn’t, <em>couldn’t</em> receive. Come on. He was supposed to be the defense specialist. The captain that has their back, the one they could depend on. He could’ve done better. He <em>should’ve</em> done better.</p><p><em>No.</em> He shakes himself from these thoughts.</p><p>They won, and they won together. His shortcomings were covered by his team and in return, he did the same. It wasn’t their fault that the Shiratorizawa ace had such a powerful spike, that the Guess Monster was very proficient with his ability and skill. They overcame those obstacles together and they <em>won.</em> </p><p>It’s one thing to know about something and another to experience it. Ushijima's spikes were <em>powerful.</em> Daichi didn't know if it was only in his head but at the time, it felt like the entire gym shook whenever Ushijima's spikes hit the ground. It really was intimidating. But even in the face of daunting power and skill, he still pulled through. His team still pulled through. <em>Karasuno</em> pulled through. And they were rewarded for their efforts. </p><p>
  <em>They’re going to nationals.</em>
</p><p>He’s happy. No, he’s <em>ecstatic.</em> His last year in high school, his third year, and he's going to nationals! He hasn't given up on his goal since his first year at Karasuno, but second year passed and now he was in his third year and the hope was dwindling little by little even if he doesn’t like to admit it. Then the freshmen came. The weird quick duo, Hinata and Kageyama. Their middle blocker Tsukishima and their pinch server Yamaguchi. Looking at them now, Daichi knows they are gonna go places and he feels proud. Right now though, they're standing alongside their senpais receiving their awards. </p><p>Everything after that is a blur. Daichi is still reeling from the win. He’s pretty sure the entire team is the same as him. <em>Holy shit they’re going to nationals.</em> His smile brightens and he glances at his teammates, his family, shining in the afterglow. Yachi had rejoined them from her place in the bleachers, coming to them crying and yelling congratulations. She calmed down considerably, Kiyoko patting her back and giving her a spare handkerchief to use. </p><p>They’re heading outside. Along the way, people recognize and congratulate them. They seem to bask in the attention. Hinata is red in the face and his eyes are sparkling. Nishinoya and Tanaka are the same, sans the red face, and they keep yelling excitedly. Kageyama has a light dusting of blush on his cheeks and his lips are twitching so much, not fully a smile, not fully a frown either. Daichi is sad to say that he hasn't fully grasped Tsukishima's character yet but he knows what he sees in the blonde's eyes (triumph, joy, excitement, <em>pride</em>) and that’s enough for Daichi. Sugawara hasn't stopped praising the others, patting their heads, backs, arms, and all the like. Asahi and the other second years are behind them, coming down from the high of it all. Coach Ukai and Takeda are talking to each other ways away from them.</p><p>Their noise slowly quiets down until there isn’t any chatter. They stop walking.  In front of them are Ushijima and the freaky guess monster, Tendo. Tanaka and Noya stiffen, fully expecting them to get violent one way or another. Daichi's glare, as always, succeeds in placating the two. </p><p>Ushijima steps forward. They expected that. Hinata and Kageyama also step forward. They didn't expect that but they aren't really surprised.</p><p>“Us concrete bore fruit, and now we’re going to Nationals like I told you.” Unsurprisingly, it’s Hinata who speaks first.</p><p>Ushijima merely nods. Simple. Straightforward.</p><p>It is quiet for a while, then Ushijima's gaze goes to Daichi. The Karasuno captain straightens his back unconsciously. The intense eyes on him is a little intimidating but it’s nothing he can't handle. Daichi holds Ushijima's gaze for a few moments. What happened next completely catches everybody off guard, Tsukishima included.</p><p>Ushijima saunters to his fellow captain and, in the gentlest of touches, caresses Daichi’s bruise with his thumb. His big palm is stretched across Daichi’s jaw, not pressing, just there. The thumb swipes at the mark gingerly, the rough pad of the appendage against his skin sending a minute shiver that runs through his entire being. </p><p>Everybody present is dumbfounded. Daichi himself is frozen stiff, something in him telling him not to move or else. The Shiratorizawa ace pulls his hand back after a few more seconds of caressing and tells Daichi, "Take care of that bruise, it could get worse very easily." His voice has no inflection at all, it’s like he hasn't just done the most unexpected thing Daichi can fathom. </p><p>Ushijima is quick to go. Tendo looks back at Ushijima,at Karasuno then back at Ushijima again. His wide eyes look even wider than they thought could be possible and his mouth is open. </p><p>"Huh." That’s the only sound Tendo makes before he runs after his captain. </p><p>Now that the two are gone, the whole Karasuno team turn their stares to their captain, who’s hand is hovering over his injured cheek. They wait for him to say something. After a few seconds, Daichi spoke. </p><p>"Well then, let's get to the bus guys."</p><p>"You're not even going to say anything about what happened?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oikawa's character is pretty interesting and i just couldn't not talk about his thoughts on kageyama without leaving the fic feeling incomplete to me</p><p>also sorry for hinata's awkward (imo) dialogue to ushi near the end, i tried to play around w hinata's i am concrete thing</p><p>as i said, kudos and feedback are appreciated</p><p>comment, i would love to talk about headcanons and stuff with u</p><p>hmu on twitter @bugsbunnyisgod</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>